ltkfandomcom-20200213-history
Bellmonte Louise Camdalen
'Personality:' Friendly. Kind. Optimistic. Naive. Gullible. Ditzy. Fun-Loving. Giving. Bellmonte is a mash-up all sugar and sunshine to be entirely honest. She smiles because it's both polite and friendly, and easily wears the rest of her emotions blatant upon her face. If she's sad, you will know it. She is, frankly, a horrible liar and it's no wonder everyone could see through even the smallest, whitest of lies. Well, she doesn't believe in lying, anyway. It's not good practice. Though she is a master of lying to herself about what she is. Despite all of her optimism and a fun nature that rivals that of a child, Bellmonte will always stop and stare at herself in a mirror with disgust in her eyes. Once, she thought she was rather attractive. Once, she thought she had a chance in life. Now, she isn't so sure considering her Worgen curse which has made her a target for hatred from just about anyone who cannot tolerate difference or believe that a Worgen can overcome his or her feral nature. The feral personality of a Worgen never really attached itself to Bellmonte, and so even as a beast she rarely feels the need to kill or hunt. If she ever does, god have mercy upon her soul, for she would rather injure herself than any other human being or creature. She is a giver, someone with a kind soul who only wants to help others. It upsets Bellmonte when others refuse help because of what she has, unfortunately, become. Stubborn people prove to be challenges that she will quite nearly pester until she wins over the ability to give them aid. Strangely, despite being ashamed of what she is, she continues to stand up for other non-feral Worgen and even some of those who have lost their sanity. Bellmonte believes they all have an equal chance at finding humanity again, just as she has, and though she hates herself for what she has become, she is glad to still be alive. Nightly, she prays to the Light, thanking those above for having given her a second chance to live out her life. She will not let her head rest upon a pillow, rock, or a folded hand until she has said her prayers, either. Committed to her training, she takes every opportunity available to aid those in need--even if it's to put a bandage over a child's scraped knee. Having come from a family which lived comfortably thanks to a family inheritance, Bellmonte isn't so much at hard-labor. She was never tasked with duties in the house that did not include feminine chores such as sewing, light cleaning, or the occasional meal preparation. The butler did that, a man she took for granted up until the attack. She took many of the luxuries in her life for granted and is proud to say she got to experience a warm bed, hot meals, and cold water on a hot day. Now, her story is much different, and she is slowly getting used to performing tasks for the locals, living in the wilderness, and surviving off of trade. It is, as one may expect, quite the wake-up call and Bellmonte welcomes it with good thoughts and positivity. 'Background: ' Born to the Camdalen family, one filled with three elder children already, Bellmonte was born into the luxuries. Her father's parents passed mere months before her birth and left their only son with every copper, item in their home, and acres of land they had. The then family of six moved into a large almost mansion-like home. Of course Jean-Louis was a smart man. He knew he could not spend the fortune willy-nilly and forsake himself with items he did not need. Instead, he saved the money carefully, just as he had saved every gold rewarded to him for his own work. Through his tedious savings he and his wife found it fit to have one more child while running a horse ranch. The Camdalen's continued to make money off of riding lessons, boarding the steed's of the locals, and breeding trade. Bellmonte was never good with the horses--once she became cursed, they liked her even less. She only spent a brief period learning how to ride and more or less knows the ideals of riding over actually having experience. Even as a girl practicing a mere trot upon a pony's back she would have trouble. The calmest of horses ignored her commands until so fed up he through her off. Bellmonte went back to spending time with her precious cockatiel's. They were so lovely and enjoyed singing with her so much! If she weren't spending time with the birds she was out running around with friends, living a carefree life. School always bored Bellmonte. Most classes could not keep her attention or she just could not keep up. All save for mathematics, however, which was found bizarre by her family. Why of all her school lessons was mathematics the one she understood best? The sciences came next, but the people of Gilneas did not have much in the way of scientific and technological advances, so Bellmonte quickly gave up on following that course. Reading? Easy. But don't expect her to write a proper letter for you as her grammar and spelling is atrocious. Geography? Forget it. She couldn't tell you if Azeroth were flat or round let alone find a country upon the map. The rest of Bellmonte's young life up until recent is not worth much note. She carried on through her classes doodling on parchment or staring out the window just watching the rain fall and the clouds roll. When the curse became viral and so wide-spread there wasn't a thing you could do about it, it was too late for the Camdalen's. Though Bellmonte's mother had already passed several short years prior, the eldest brother was lost in the fray. He tried to play the hero, one which he had been. A strong and mighty warrior of the family, he fell with honor as he allowed time for his father and siblings to escape. Though it all seemed to come in vain mere moments later. Somehow, Denise manages to be the only untouched Camdalen. The rest? Cursed like so many Gilneans. Bellmonte remembers every single second the passed her eyes with horror. Neighbors and friends falling from wild attacks, fur of all dark shades blurred across the land. Howls, growls, and roars of terror sometimes fill her nightmares with horrid memories. Running for her life...Bellmonte remembers the feeling of hard ground under her feet suddenly coming under her hands. Hot on her heels came a feral Worgen, insanity and rage taken over his once human mind. She looked back as his claws nipped for her ankle. The first time he missed, drawing blood but nothing terrible. For a fleeting second she believed she was going to make it out alive. Turning to look ahead she let out a scream as the monster finally snatched at her leg. Her jaw crunched upon the wet grass and cold earth as she fell. She screamed. Lungs empty of air but still able to wail in terror. "Help!" she cried before seeing one of the worst sights a carefree girl like her could have ever even imagined. Jaws opened and closed around her thigh like a mouth to turkey leg at Thanksgiving. If it weren't for the fact that so many of the Worgen around were feral, ready to attack anything that moved, Bellmonte believed she would have been dead. Another came out of nowhere and tore her assailant clean away. Though her dress ripped and she bleed badly, she was alive. Getting to her feet as best she could Bellmonte continued to make for safety. A young couple pulled her into their cellar where they awaited silence. It felt like days passed before they emerged from the basement of the home. Thanking the couple for their bravery and kindness, Bellmonte fled to find her family. What she found, instead, was her first full-moon. Since that night she has been unable to control her changes, though she somehow manages to control her mind. For her life and sanity she is thankful. For her curse she is ashamed. Updated Background: For the past four months, Bellmonte and Rosetta had taken a leave of absence from the Knights in order to pursue strength. The sisters eventually parted ways toward the end of their training as Rose was asked to be a personal guard for some lord or other. She and Belle write weekly, though they have not seen each other since. In her own time gone, Belle has traveled to many areas in Azeroth. "Rosie and I made it a point to travel to almost all of the lands in the Eastern Kingdoms! And I even got to see some parts of Kalimdor! The Sin'dorei didn't like us much, but they have such pretty architecture that I had to see!" During their journeys, Bellmonte studied healing remedies with any of the villages they crossed and learned many unique tricks of the trade. Along the way she also began to accept the strange day dreams and trances she had occasionally fallen into prior to leaving the Knights. While they are not under control completely, the visions are definitely much more clear and she can remember them vividly. She hopes her seeing turns out to be a helpful skill!